


SINNERS OF THE SYSTEM Revisited

by Psychosquad, suricate



Series: Psycho-pass Revisited [1]
Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychosquad/pseuds/Psychosquad, https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate
Summary: Некраткое содержание предыдущих серий
Series: Psycho-pass Revisited [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630786
Kudos: 19





	1. Crime and Punishment в Аомори

Действие происходит в феврале 2117.

На трассе 1 Син-Уэно в районе Тайто зафиксирован потемневший психопаспорт, машина едет прямиком на Бюро (и со времен нападения на Нону в 2113 там гораздо эффективнее с виду научились строить из дронов заградотряд. Спойлер: не помогло).  


27-летняя психолог Ясака Изуми вываливается из машины и сдается. 

В общем-то могла бы и не сдаваться, КК всего 218, парализовали бы и так. Но с другой стороны, ей-то откуда знать.  


Она работала в изоляционном центре для латентных преступников в [Аомори](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%90%D0%BE%D0%BC%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B8).

И это действительно далековато от Токио.

Помутнение, считает Сион, вызвано неизвестным препаратом, влияющим на мозговую активность. Но директор Касэй требует отвезти психолога обратно, потому что изоляционный центр - совместный проект миниблага и минэконома. 

Надо отметить, что у директора Касэй смена интерьера, никаких посторонних планет на экране. Этому мозгу больше нравится лаконичная карта Японии.

Просто напоминание для тех, кто колеблется, на каком этаже находится Самый Главный кабинет в Бюро общественной безопасности.

Еще во время первого просмотра мне стало интересно: кто же все-таки маякнул Аканэ, что дело может быть с двойным дном. Никто так не признается, но ведь вряд ли инспекторам, которые не на работе, приходят уведомления обо всех проблемах и апдейты с кратким содержанием кейсов.

Тем более, что уже к этому времени у Аканэ складывается Репутация. Поэтому она решает оставаться в Токио и делать вид, что вовсе даже ничем лишним не интересуется.

Интересно, получится ли разобрать, что у них в лифте на голо-экранчике написано?

С какой же все-таки любовью тут рисуют Мику!

Отлично у нее получается одновременно шипеть на Гино, при этом называя его по-прежнему Гиноза-сан, как старшего.

Место, где находится изоляционный центр, является специальной административной зоной "Заповедник" (хотя с учетом эмблемы, может и храм, святилище etc). Раньше им занимался исключительно миниблаг, но потом передал его под управление минэконома. Заключенные зачеркнуто содержащиеся там латентные преступники работают на благо общества, копая редкий металл, без которого дроны не ездят, не летают, не стреляют, не бороздят просторы ЮВАСа и прочих зарубежных территорий, где их можно купить в любом магазине, если ты - генерал Хан (а тем более генерал Хан версии 2.0). Для работы им выдают экзоскелеты, чтобы слишком быстро не портились. 

Мику заметно удивляет, что латентных преступников не изолируют друг от друга - нормальная практика изоляционных и реабилитационных центров, знакомых нам по прежним сезонам.

В мотивационном ролике на это находится ответ. Вот такая передовая терапия с общественными комнатами, спортзалами и психологами...

...а также гипнозом.

Да рай какой-то для латентных преступников, отмечает Гиноза, но как-то не особо убедительно звучит.

Вот еще непонятный японский момент прояснить бы. Там как раз на картинке кладбище, текст должен быть жизнеутверждающим!  


Рай для латентных преступников, вид сверху.  


И снизу.

Столичных гостей встречает эффективный менеджер Киока Цудзигай, директор комплекса "Заповедник", она вне себя от восторга, услышав, что они зачем-то задерживаются. 

Мика отправляет Яей сопровождать Ясаку. К Гинозе тут же начинает клеиться ответственный за состояние латентных преступников Родеон "Родя" Мацуки, которого назвали в честь героя Достоевского. Имя так себе, соглашается он, но никаких старушек (уверяет) не убивал. Литературная шутка детектед!

Как латентный преступник латентному преступнику он предлагает дружить. Гино корчит дружелюбное лицо. Родеон не унывает и называет Гино щенком. Здесь может возникнуть вопрос: откуда все, ну вот буквально все знают, что у патрульных собачьи позывные? об этом тоже был мотивационный ролик?! Сохраняйте спокойствие, на него ответят чуть позже.

Очередные японские "приборы-триста" на голограмме, призванные демонстрировать Самые Лучшие Условия для жизни латентных преступников.

А на этом слайде просто [Раммштайн](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiAgYyY_MPnAhXFgnIEHTENCzcQyCkwAHoECA4QBQ&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DStZcUAPRRac&usg=AOvVaw18DYdJifz4nJu6YFvzaY-U) какой-то.

Мика пытается поговорить с теми латентными, которых консультировала поехавшая крышечкой психолог. Но они что-то не очень настроены разговаривать.

Отчаянному плану Мики наставлять на них доминатор до тех пор, пока не найдется первый, кому за триста, мешает Гиноза. Новый рассудительный Гиноза, которого выразительно прет быть похожим на папу. Ну и иди к своей Аканэ за инструкциями, обижается она.

Тем временем в Токио Аканэ выясняет, на чьей машине Ясака пыталась протаранить Бюро. Транспорт зарегистрирован на Атару Такеду, именно он и активировал автопилот, который привел машину по заданному адресу. Он - научный сотрудник в OW Pharmaceuticals (а у Сион по-прежнему безупречный маникюр).

Все данные с камер системы безопасности в доме, где он живет, были удалены, обнулен и домашний секретарь (что-то прямо вспомнилась трогательная медуза в старой квартире Аканэ). Пока Аканэ наслаждается видом из окна пустой квартиры...

...Хинакава рассказывает, что Такеда работал в отделе разработки Third Drugs (препаратов третьего поколения?). Которые поставляют... исключительно в "Заповедник"! Тем временем, Яей задержана за помощь латентной преступнице: Ясака снова сбежала. Мика глубоко возмущена, что ее патрульную кто-то тронул. Ужасно грустно на это после третьего сезона смотреть.

Директор заявляет, что Ясаку будут искать местными силами, в ответ Мика включает режим беспредел: у нее же наверняка коэффициент за триста, так что как только Мика ее увидит, ей не жить. Эффективный способ помахать доминатором, лишний раз напомнив, что он умеет убивать латентных. Яей тем временем сигнализирует, что камеры наблюдения отключены. Все, что происходит в "Заповеднике", остается в "Заповеднике".

Гиноза поддерживает игру и за дверью хвалит Мику, отличная идея. Мика вообще не палится, что адски довольна собой.

Им обоим понятно: никто изнутри "Заповедника" не способен надавить на Бюро, иначе их давно бы выгнали взашей. А значит, приказ отвезти Ясаку назад на север был инициирован где-то в самом Токио. Оставленная фактически в заложниках Яей не теряет времени даром и взламывает систему "Заповедника", помогая найти Ясаку. 

Вторая похвала от Гино за пять минут, да Мику же щас порвет!

Гиноза вспоминает, как взбесилась Ясака, увидев изображение местного кладбища и безошибочно приводит их к месту, где ее найти. 

Не совсем то, чего ожидаешь от кладбищенского интерьера!

Кукури Такее пять лет, беременную им мать около шести лет назад отправили в "Заповедник". У него самого с показателями КК все в порядке, его местонахождение в изоляционном центре значится под грифом "особая договоренность". Зачем же медпроверки латентным преступникам (иначе сложно понять, как беременность пропустили). Ясака стала приемной матерью ребенка, поскольку латентным запрещено воспитывать детей. Пасхалочка! Кукури родился за день до начала первого сезона.

Кладбище окружают статисты Раммштайна в экзоскелетах, Мика командует Гинозе позаботиться о ребенке, а сама, под руку с Ясакой отвлекает внимание. На ребенке, кстати, такой же куб памяти, как и тот, что Ясака пыталась доставить в Бюро, но перестаралась и разъебала. НО ОНА ЖЕ ОЧЕНЬ СТАРАЛАСЬ. На выходе из кладбища Ясаку, несмотря на сопротивление Мики, пытаются отжать. Доминатор бесполезен, коэффициент фанатиков удобно застрял у самой границы. Ничего не изменилось со времен первого сезона: японцам стабильно поддерживает коэффициент групповая терапия, заключающаяся в регулярном забивании ногами кого-то, кто, по решению группы или вышестоящих, сбивает с ритма весь квартал. 

Ясаке надоедает изображать безумную, она швыряет в толпу заблаговременно припрятанную дымовую шашку и тянет Мику бежать. Тем временем у Яей опять проблемы: оказывается, все только делали вид, что не замечают, как она ломает их систему. Родя - бывший патрульный, он отлично понимает, как работает система Бюро. 

Что нам дальше делать, – спрашивает Родя у начальства. Эффективный менеджер дает самый безопасный для своего психопаспорта и коэффициента ответ: делайте все необходимое. Дважды объяснять не надо.

В Токио Аканэ отчитывается директору Касэй: у Такеды была невеста, Момока Кукури, которая оказалась латентной. Месяц назад Момока погибла на руднике - и вскоре после этого Ясака сбежала, прихватив сына Момоки. Аканэ подозревает: Такеду кто-то похитил. Касэй заявляет, что все это - спекуляции и без свидетельства Такеды дела открыто не будет. В "Заповеднике" тем временем Мика проявляет чудеса эмпатии и догадывается, что в Токио Ясака сбежала с одной целью: спасти чужого ребенка.

А Гиноза проявляет чудеса общения с детьми.

Кодзи Ното, существо с явными проявлениями генетической деградации на лице, царапает его копьем (кто разрабатывал дизайн этого бесполезного оружия? зачем?!) и дает возможность покрасоваться кубиками пресса (а заодно напомнить всем, кого не было с нами во время первых сезонов, что у Гино красивая - левая! - железная рука).

Ребенок жалуется, что не мог помочь тете, которая ехала шифером. Знаешь, успокаивает его Гиноза, у меня был друг, у которого оказалось очень много проблем, и он разбирался с ними исключительно сам, потому что я ему тогда не помог и теперь очень сильно об этом жалею. 

Он умер? - спрашивает ребенок.

Да нет, – весело отвечает Гино, – когда я его в прошлый раз встретил, все у него было в порядке (и я ему тогда сказал, чтобы пошел нахуй и не морочил нам голову, но зачем же об этом ребенку говорить).

На этом лирическом месте у ребёнка начинает светиться кубик памяти, который до этого ему повесили на шею - кубик умный, он понимает, что зритель лопнет, если зрителя не отвлечь. Оказывается, тон психопаспорта ребенка был кодом к записи на кубике. Оттуда вещает еще умеренно вменяемая Ясака, готовая рассказывать обо всех преступлениях "Заповедника", в котором (о новость!) практикуют надрачивание на групповое мышление путем медикаментозного и гипнотического промывания мозгов. И эффективный менджмент заключается в том, чтобы выпиливать руками латентных преступников всех, кто узнал Большую Тайну. Правда, саму тайну Ясака не знает, однако уверена, что надо просто поискать поглубже на подземных ярусах. А ебанулась Ясака оттого, что принимала препараты, предназначенные для ребенка (и никто ничего не заметил!). В пафосной традиционной японской обстановке, свойственной в этом каноне многим, кто заметно выше среднего уровня обеспечения, все еще безымянный для зрителя депутат японского парламента, встретившийся до этого Аканэ с Микой в лифте, требует у директора "Заповедника" сделать все, чтобы увести концы в воду. Говорит он при этом по старому проводному телефону. Видимо, надежное средство связи!  


На мониторе, снимок с которого отчетливо намекает, что живым Такеду больше никто не найдет, дата: 19 февраля. "Как бы мы ни отрицали или презирали наследие прошлого, никуда нам от него не деться", - печально резюмирует депутат.

Оставив Ясаку с ребенком в укрытии, отправив Гино отвлекать врагов и спасать Яей, Мика углубляется в подземелье, чтобы узнать все секреты всех. Директор, расстроенная тем, что до сих пор никого не поймали, а ей уже влетело из Токио, берет управление поисковой операцией в свои руки. До Яей тем временем доебываются. Вот такая в "Заповеднике" психологическая помощь (спойлер: после этого слайда и сопровождающего текста понимаешь, что угроза облучиться и умереть - далеко не самая страшная местная угроза!)

Гиноза успевает вовремя, но Яей и сама отлично справляется.

Мика проваливается в кроличью нору и обнаруживает главный секрет: 10 микрозиверт в час это классическое not great, not terrible, известное нам по сериалу "Чернобыль".

А Аканэ вытаскивает из воды машину с Такедой, правда последний - в не самом удобном для дачи свидетельских показаний виде.

Сион выясняет: Акира Карасума, тот самый депутат, имеет отношение к "Заповеднику" - он стоял у истоков образования специальной зоны. И почему-то в день инцидента с Ясакой - запросил аудиенции у директора Касэй (не будем углубляться, что взломала Сион, чтобы это узнать). На этом месте Аканэ как бы забывает, что ей вообще-то нужна санкция от Касэй и вызывает вертолет, чтобы лететь в "Заповедник"...

...в подполье которого Мика уже заебалась собирать радиоактивные отходы! Там ее находит директор в компании отряда латентных зомби, которая объясняет: никому не надо об этом маленьком секрете знать. И - в подтверждение своих слов - вскрывает шлемы на всех костюмах. Примерно за такие спецэффекты и ругают сериал "Чернобыль", да. 

Они должны просто носить контейнеры, пока не подохнут, – продолжает объяснять директор, и здесь нарастает ощущение, что она объелась тех же препаратов, которыми до этого объелась Ясака. Потому что никаким здравым смыслом объяснить происходящее невозможно. Разве что шоковой терапией для бедной Мики, от которой ожидают, что сейчас она двинется тоном нафиг и заблюет все подполье (точнее весь свой шлем, этим и захлебнется). Но директор не видела того, что видела Мика во втором сезоне.

А под густым снегом, пока Яей (опять!) взламывает систему, происходит бой Давида с Голиафом, точнее Гинозы с мехой, в которой сидит Родеон. Гино несколько раз швыряют спиной о стену, сбрасывают с примерно пятиэтажной высоты, вбивают в вертолет. Даже у Ко-тяна после подобных приключений немного портится лицо. Но куда там.

Захваченную Мику эффективный менеджер пытается отдать на растерзание толпы, но Мика запускает на камеры (видимо, при помощи Ней, но этого не уточняется) предусмотрительно записанное инфернальное свиноебство из подполья. Это все фейк-ньюз! - трогательно оправдывается директор "Заповедника" - это все голомонтаж Бюро!

Убедительности Миле добавляет вбежавшая Ясака с радиоактивным контейнером в качестве пруфа. От него одного ни у кого глаза не лопаются. Публика в восхищении.

Мика догадывается наставить на директора доминатор - оказывается, Сивилла уже передумала считать ее эффективной.

Силой людей не сдвинуть, - заявляет дымящимся ошметкам Мика, - Людей можно сдвинуть только сердцем. Перевоспитание инспектора Симоцуки закончено, плагины гуманизма обновлены и готовы к работе. Гинозу все это время продолжает избивать выбравшийся из мехи Родеон, раз уж тот отказывается передумать и подзаработать на пару.

Предсмертное проклятие, запомним же его.

Кадры, ради которых стоит смотреть этот фильм.

От взбесившегося "Заповедника" наших героев спасает удачно прилетевший вертолет Аканэ. Все в порядке? - спрашивает Хинакава у однорукого Гино, тому по-прежнему стесняются рисовать синяки на лице.  


А ТЫ КАК ДУМАЕШЬ ОН ТОЛЬКО ЧТО КО-ТЯНА ВИДЕЛ!111  


Вернувшись в Токио, Мика идет разговаривать с Карасумой. Живого человека в Карасуме не обнаружено.  


Еще раз!  


Мозг для связи с мозгом использует офисный календарь назначения встреч, который способна взломать любая Сион. Это что, конспирация? Или они там поругались и не разговаривают?

Вообще-то, терпеливо объясняет колбочка, радиоактивные отходы следовало захоронить надлежащим образом, но наши предшественники вели себя как обычно. Приходится теперь собирать и перезахоронять (делая вид, что дронопромышленность без этого не выживет). И вы хотите сказать, что это стоит человеческих жизней?! - возмущается Мика. Конечно, отвечает колбочка.  


Вот и поговорили.

Мика быстро учится компромиссам. Я буду молчать про ядерные отходы (и толпу покойных латентных преступников, чьими руками их перезахороняли, а также покойного Такеду и так далее), а вы за это сохраните жизни моей подопечной и сыну ее покойной подружки.  


И позволите мне врезать вам по лицу. Сугубо во имя соблюдения чистоты тона!  


Короче, "Заповедник" закрыли, кого смогли спасли, Аканэ полна решимости инспектировать и другие специальные районы, Ясака сидит в реабилитационном центре и с трудом сдерживая слезы обещает скоро обязательно забрать Кукури из сиротского приюта, как только поправится тоном и выйдет. 

Все латентные так делают.

🤖🤖🤖🤖🤖🤖🤖🤖

Вместо постскриптума: скрины переведенных профилей всех, о ком слишком мало (или ничего) выше.


	2. First Guardian Окинавы

Время действия: октябрь 2116 (через два месяца после поездки Аканэ в ЮВАС)

Аканэ представляет первому отделу Департамента специальных расследований Бюро общественной безопасности Эту Женщину. О Фредерике Ханасиро пока что известно только одно: она из министерства иностранных дел (и о ней Аканэ с командой уже говорила раньше).

Фредерика временно прикомандирована к Бюро в качестве помощника инспектора. Известно, что устроил это секретариат кабинета министров, в рамках программы обмена опытом между министерствами. Мике сразу кажется подозрительным время, когда Фредерика у них появилась. Та и не скрывает, что это связано с прогулкой первого отдела по ЮВАСу (и ведь правда, все нормальные люди в министерстве иностранных дел, которым не передают данные сразу в затылок по шлейфу, от такого вообще-то должны были охуеть по всей длине). 

Примерно это (но вежливо) Фредерика и заявляет. Вы, говорит, вообще-то были в шаге от вмешательства в дела чужой страны (Япония же, как мы знаем, в дела чужих стран не вмешивается!), которое могло легко перерасти в международный конфликт (их Япония никогда не разжигала!)

После этого умные головы посовещались и решили наладить коммуникацию между Бюро и МИДом. Умных к умным послали, Фредерику к детективам. Первый отдел от таких новостей предсказуемо в буйном восторге.

Мика вежливо интересуется, осуждает ли МИД то, как Сивилла навела в Шамбале порядок (воспользовавшись пятой (кажется) статьей в межгосударственном договоре, которая подразумевает, что Сивилла может перебирать на себя функции обеспечения порядка, в любой момент, когда считает, что пожар идет не по плану - каких только пиздоватых документов не готов был подписать Хан ради новых дронов). Фредерика с трудом удерживается от фейспалма, вопрос не дотягивает даже до детской категории "давно ли вы перестали пить коньяк по утрам?"

Здесь на ней строгий черный брючный костюм, такой же, как и у остальных. Старается! Кости Фредерике, конечно, немедленно перемываются на ближайшем ланче, оцените кстати скамеечку на балконе в Бюро, в предыдущих сезонах я ее как-то не замечал (для верности решим, что это какой-то другой, не сорок первый этаж).

Мика то ли сообщает, то ли констатирует, что Фредерика отвечала за расследование, которое (уже по следам действий Бюро) проводил МИД. Видимо, специализируется по мутным делам, отзывается Аканэ. Мика призывает ее не лезть в политику. Все-то граждане Японии понимают правильно, особенно воспитанные в элитной школе для лучших будущих жен страны.

Суго никого ни с кем не обсуждает и никуда не лезет, он просто бегает в зале. Политика лезет к нему сама. Туфли у политики, кстати, красного цвета, как и сережки. 

Ты, говорит Фредерика, вообще что здесь забыл, бывший военный пилот из пятнадцатого штурмового отряда, капитан Тэппей Суго? В МИДе планируют создать особое военизированное подразделение. С присоединившихся - снимают статус латентного преступника. Ну?!

Отличный повод выпить вечером виски со льдом (а нам - рассмотреть, где живет Суго, выращивающий терапевтическую травку прямо в комнате!).

На столе - фото его истребленного отряда, всей драме обстоятельств выпила которого и посвящена полнометражка.

Окинава, вид из кабины пилота, 2112 год. Запомните эти цифры:

С земли отряд (все на фотографии, минус Суго и жена командира) крадется по воде к вражеской боевой единице. Позывной у командира отряда Ицуки Отомо - Оскар. Позывной у Суго - Первый Защитник.

Суго видит цель: 

Отомо еще и снайпер, он сбивает чувака на причале. Это дрон, вся операция - тренировка. Сидят они на военной базе в [Наго](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Camp_Schwab), ранее называвшейся Camp Schwab и принадлежавшей кому бы вы думали?

В командном пункте принимается То Самое Решение: использовать отряд Суго, как наиболее подходящий для задачи.

Ни о чем не подозревающий отряд жрет шашлыки (они так вкусно выглядят, что я отказываюсь их скринить!), жена Отомо (у него, кстати, железные протезы вместо рук, но гораздо поновее, чем у Масаоки и Гино) - Рин - рассказывает: некоторое время назад возникло опасение, что она может помутиться, поэтому ей предложили сменить место работы. Поэтому на этом тренировочном вылете она в последний раз была диспетчером отряда. Надо сказать, что шутки-шутками (все стараются разряжать обстановку, как могут), но звучит это примерно как признание: дорогие друзья, у меня тут подозрения вроде как на доброкачественную (не волнуйтесь!) но все-таки опухоль. С следующего дня Рин переводят в инженеры-системщики. Иными словами, забирают подальше от передовой.

Записи о каждом тренировочном бое, о каждой рукопашной Отомо заносит в дрона. Надо думать, в свое время потеря рук произвела на него неизгладимое впечатление, но что характерно, не мешает здоровому тону. Вообще вся эта технология "био-снимка" (Life log update - выкручиваются в английском варианте) совершенно новая относительно прежнего канона, но явно привычная для Отомо. Кто бы мог подумать раньше, что у нас настолько прокачанные технологии машинного обучения!

Этот спарринг-робот тебе останется вместо меня, - говорит Отомо. И как в воду смотрит.

Пиво Schiesser, которое здесь все пьют.

Отомо по-прежнему задумчив, уточняет, не правда ли, что Суго с его женой учились вместе. Суго спешит заверить, что они просто так были однокурсниками в военной академии (ШТА? так вот, как [она](https://psycho-pass.org/sugo) среди своих называется, а так-то цивильно звучало в профие: университет Накано, факультет информационных технологий, специализация по системам связи), ничего между ними не было.

В наш отряд, продолжает Отомо, берут тех, кому даже убийство тон не портит. Он уже знает о предстоящем задании, и оно его беспокоит. Стоит ли гордиться убийством, даже если оно одобрено Сивиллой? Но вдаваться в подробности не спешит и отмахивается: перебрал, мол, все, пока, спокойной ночи. Ужасный, короче, разговор, третий раз его пересматриваю и каждый раз ужасно по новому.

Утром отряду представляют гостей из столицы:  


Отомо все это продолжает не нравиться: чиновника из МИДа в их операцию не могло занести просто так.

Генерал-лейтенант Минатоя тем временем продолжает рассказывать о суперсекретной операции 105, кодовое название "След". Ни гражданским, ни даже военным, которые в ней не участвуют, ничего знать не положено.

Войскам генерала Хана - по поставленным условиям задачи - требуется просто оказать поддержку. Сразу после вылета - начинается медикаментозная поддержка хорошего тона пилотов истребителей, простите, операторов дронов.

Второго пилота сбивают. В штабе понимают: на стороне противника Хана и правда работают катюши. Отличная идея, проверять это на живом японском отряде. Казалось бы, чуть более ценные кадры, чем латентные преступники из первых Грешников, а ведь поди ж ты.

Отряд Отомо на земле несет потерю, Отомо докладывает: операция провалена. Для штаба это сигнал переходит ко второму, заключительному этапу операции. Отряду приказывают отступать в точку D, Суго пытается их прикрывать, но:

Видите цифру в левом нижнем углу? Это коэффициент. Его повышение гораздо более важно, чем нехватка топлива. К тому же, ВНЕЗАПНО оказывается, что у Суго недокомплект боеприпасов. 

Суго объясняют: произошла техническая накладка, но у него на борту груз. Пусть просто сбросит груз и улетает на базу. Спорит он, как нормальный военный, недолго. 

Поддержки с воздуха не будет, но вы держитесь там, говорит он команде. Не падай духом, отзывается Отомо. Да бля, как же так могло выйти?! - продолжает истерику за штурвалом Суго. Отомо говорит, что в его шкафчике остался бренди.

Скажи жене, продолжает, чтобы была сильной. Вместе с будущим ребенком. Короче, полным ходом прощается, даже Суго начинает что-то понимать. Штабу надоедают разговорчики в строю и Суго выключают на автопилот. Совершенно непонятно, для чего им с такой отличной связью нужны живые пилоты в дронах. Пусть бы и стреляли, не выходя с базы, оттуда бы сразу на реабилитацию и уезжали, если что.  


В пафосном зале продолжается неторопливый разговор о том, что эта операция позволит ЮВАСу подержаться еще какое-то время. Чиновник из МИДа говорит: если мы с вами, дорогие военные, не поспешим, ЮВАС достанется министерству благосостояния. Но у нас нет возможности устроить большую наземную компанию, сокрушается генерал. Наблюдатель из генштаба предлагает послать Хану больше тяжелых дронов. Не повторять же таких операций каждый раз, когда тот снова надумает обосраться.

А Суго открывает шкафчик Отомо, который отныне числится пропавшим без вести.

И отправляется, осиротевший, тихо страдать.

Попытка пострадать о жену Отомо предсказуемо заканчивается пощечиной. Все это не лучшим образом сказывается на коэффициенте. Даже тренировочный полет показывает опасные цифры. Любопытно, что - похоже - КК у пилотов скачет примерно так же, как у Араты при исполнении, вероятно, он возвращается в норму благодаря медикаментам.

Вообще не заметил этого сразу (даже со второго раза), но Второй Защитник, сбитый летчик - на самом-то деле жив. Потому что, похоже, только пехота ходит на операции пешком, а пилоты управляют машинами с базы. Какая-то суперсвязь, однако, точность до миллисекунд, вот же везет военным. Это у Сивиллы доминаторы все время отключаются в самый не подходящий момент, спасибо хоть не обновляются.

Рин уходит из армии - у нее то ли из-за стресса, то ли из-за транквилизаторов выкидыш. Три месяца спустя в штабе минобороны - снаружи это такой же небоскреб, как и прочие министерства - теракт. Его обстреливает дрон, когда боеприпасы заканчиваются - дрон просто врезается в здание. 

Об этом рассказывают в новостях.

Тридцать пять жертв, сто шестьдесят пять раненых. Новости, похоже, контролирует миниблаг, потому что откровенно смакует возможность закрутить гайки. Директор БОБ Касэй устраивает брифинг.

А к военным с визитом приходит Риса Аоянаги с Томоми Масаокой, пауза сквозь слезы, мы тоже за три сезона много кого потеряли.

Допрашивают они - Суго. Подозревая, что у террориста были сообщники: дрона угнали с исследовательского центра минобороны.

И хотя персонал окинавской базы, конечно же, с учетом расстояния - вне подозрений, камеры зафиксировали знакомое лицо!

Так мы и узнаем, что полковник Отомо был отличным программистом (и еще, возможно, что-то узнаем, но по-японски)

Допрос Суго происходит в присутствии генерала, тот пытается протестовать: подозреваемый военный, жертвы военные, это все внутреннее дело. Но Аоянаги заявляет: Отомо был военным, а теперь - гражданский. Таким образом, это дело Бюро. И кстати, дроном управляли на расстоянии. С терминала Суго.

Кроме всего прочего, Бюро немного обеспокоено тем, что пропал не один дрон, а два, то есть кто-то где-то прямо сейчас готовит что-то неприятное. Из свидетеля Суго становится подозреваемым в соучастии. Его отстраняют даже от тренировочных полетов. В Окинаву - прилетают знакомые столичные гости.

Масаока тем временем пытается докопаться до подробностей операции "След", но Суго же помнит, что все секретно, поэтому ничего не говорит. Однако от Масаоки так просто не отделаться, он нежно заглядывает сразу в душу.

В это же время в Токио Ко-тян упражняется в чутье детектива и удивляется, что террорист до сих пор не высказал никаких требований, не сделал никаких заявлений. Кагари скучает, Гино психует, чудесный первый отдел старых времен, нам всем будет его не хватать.

Гостиница, где предположительно находился Отомо. В номере - никаких следов жизнедеятельности. Когами считает, что это само по себе улика.

Дом Рин, с ней тоже приехали поговорить Риса с Масаокой, прихватив с собой Суго для компании. Похоже, Риса просто подменяет отсутствующего второго инспектора первого отдела.

Уволившись из армии, Рин подалась на телевизор, точнее, ее переназначила туда Сивилла. Она и Суго предлагает подумать, не свалить ли из армии: такие люди, как мы, для нее, похоже, просто не созданы.

Слушайте, встревает Масаока, но ведь вы ящие терпеть не можете. Постоянно берете в последнее время отпуск за отпуском. Стали принимать больше препаратов для поддержания тона.

Суго пытается защищать Рин, но она его останавливает. Признает, что живется ей безрадостно и говорит, что с удовольствием еще раз увиделась бы с мужем, подозреваемый он там в чем-то или нет. По дороге назад, на базу Суго вспоминает разговор с генералом и наблюдателем из генштаба, которые напоминали, кому он служит. И отправили шпионить за детективами.

Тем временем Аоянаги немного отклоняется от курса, чтобы доставить Масаоке: на Окинаве живет его жена, мама Гинозы. Войти по отпечаткам пальцев не выходит, приходится воспользоваться пропуском Бюро. Тоже ужасная сцена. Да вся эта полнометражка состоит из ужасных сцен.

Он рассказывает, что у отдела Бюро на Кюсю мало сотрудников, к тому же кейс важный, так что послали тех, у кого самая крутая раскрываемость. Дожидаясь его в машине Риса беспредельно фангерлит, вообще ни разу не запугивая бедного оловянного солдатика.

Масаока продолжает быть невозможно пронзительным.

Особенно на контрасте со следующей сценой. Которая начинается с того, что впервые упоминает [Дедзиму](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%94%D1%8D%D0%B4%D0%B7%D0%B8%D0%BC%D0%B0), где в последний раз видели Отомо.

А продолжается мерзкой истерикой.

От нее всех спасает только следующий теракт.

Список жертв впечатляет, в нем, утверждает Сион, много шишек, в том числе министр и замминистра иностранных дел, глава отдела развития и даже советник. Да-да, тот самый советник.

Суго уточняет, как его зовут, и совсем немножко палится, сливая название операции. Которое Масаока тут же просит пробить. Тем временем, Суго катает истерику генерал-лейтенанту: он не верит, что это совпадение, и пытается понять, что произошло два месяца назад во время операции. Его заламывают (неожиданно, да?) и несмотря на наглейшее заявление, что, как подозреваемый Бюро, он не может никуда уходить - уволакивают вон. Всю связь на базе глушат, отрезая от остальных Рису и Масаоку. Риса грызется с полковником из генштаба, Масаока пытается вести себя дружелюбно, но оказывается: на них собрали неплохое досье. Как минимум, знают диагноз матери Гинозы. И угрожают поместить ее в реабилитационный центр, а ведь известно, какие в них бывают условия.

Это, продолжает полковник, может плохо отразиться на карьере бедного инспектора. Как будто ему и так мало досталось - с отцом-латентным преступником-то. Короче, отлично полковнику удается его провокация. А Суго-то ОПАСНОСТЕ, растянутый на кресле, с принудительно открытыми глазами.

Военные проверили его коммуникатор и обнаружили, что вскоре после завершения операции "След" именно с него взламывали систему генштаба. Последнего приятеля Суго уничтожили, ему самому обещают неприятный инцидент, как только Бюро уберется назад в Токио. И демонстрируют запытанного Второго Защитника (так и не нашел нигде, как его зовут). Видимо, проверяли, не вовлечен ли он в преступный сговор.

Пытки не получается, электричество кончилось. На пороге - Риса с Масаокой, в дело серьезно вмешался миниблаг.

Иными словами, та самая статья про поддержание порядка, примененная впоследствии в Шамбале, работает не только на охуевшего полковника Вонга и всю его военную полицию снаружи Японии, она еще и прекрасно применяется внутри.

Предлог - подозрение в заговоре внутри минобороны.  


Суго бинтуют глазик и ласково объясняют, что он в надежных руках. Оказывается, это миниблагу давно нужен был повод, полковник из генштаба попросту не успел воспользоваться своим. Достаточно было заблокировать связь сотрудникам Бюро, чтобы Касэй предприняла решительные меры. 

Не оставил ли Отомо страховки, спрашивает Масаока, и совершенно незамутненно делится тем, что имеет несколько запасных домиков на случай, если что-то в Бюро у него пойдет не так (если он и преувеличил про количество, мы точно знаем об одном, которым в конце первого сезона воспользуется Ко-тян). Тут-то Суго наконец и вспоминает.

Бедный Отомо, если бы не Масаока - кто бы вскрыл его завещание?

Давным-давно, когда база была еще американской, глубоко под землей был построен док для подводных лодок. Пока Риса, Масаока и Суго туда спускаются, следуя инструкциям с флешки Отомо, спрятанной в крышке бутылки бренди, Гиноза связывается с ними и сообщает, что Дедзиму полностью перекрыли, и уличный сканер обнаружил лицо Отомо. Бюро наблюдает некоторое раздвоение полковника: на подземном этаже базы - трупы солдат. Каждая группа - преследует своего.  


Первой - везет группе Гинозы, но у него заклинивает доминатор. Специальный район Дедзима находится под юрисдикцией МИДа. Ничего нового в третьем сезоне не выдумали, МИД всегда был немножко равнее других.  


У Суго в подземелье - тоже свой полковник.

Когами чудесно бегает и дерется, очень мне здесь нравится неуловимая разница в рисовке с Когами v.2120.

В подземелье тому полковнику, который достался Суго, пытаются измерить криминальный коэффициент и оказывается, с этим большие проблемы. Раньше его никак не могли засечь уличные сканеры, теперь и доминатор.

Но только в драке Суго понимает, что перед ним - всего лишь дрон. Наш самый догадливый. Самый проницательный. Самый будущий детектив.  


С чем не без труда, но самостоятельно справляется Суго - едва одолевают коллективными усилиями Ко-тян, Гино и Кагари. Теперь их очередь охуевать.

Суго обходится со своим дроном бережнее, поэтому железный Отомо разговаривает, проявляя те самые чудеса машинного обучения, о которых я упоминал вначале. Он соотносит появление Суго в локации подлодки с тем, что Суго должен был получить карту памяти и вообще довольно живо и свободно общается. Так Суго узнает, что, сбросив контейнер с газом нано-VX своими руками совершил химическую атаку, первыми погибшими в которой были члены его собственного отряда.

Это не искусственный интеллект, а модель личности, - комментирует Риса, – по био-снимкам покойного воссоздан стиль мышления и речи.

Самый идиотский технобаббл, который звучал в этом каноне.  


Дальше выясняется, что идейным вдохновителем теракта стала жена Отомо, которая и взломала браслет Суго для того, чтобы собрать на базе в Окинаве всех, причастных к операции "След".

Но токийский полковник оказывается умнее Рин и подставляет своего зама, а сам стреляет в нее на поражение. Уйти ему, впрочем, удается недалеко. Разговор с ним у Масаоки короткий: если вы и правда патриот, у вас все в порядке с коэффициентом. Ой... не все.

Ликвидировать его, а не допрашивать, между тем приказала Рисе директор Касэй. Потому что это отличное время для компромисса: если бы полковника допрашивали, проблемы были бы у всей верхушки минобороны. А так все сделали вид, что поняли друг друга. До появления Суго на пороге Бюро остался год, Масаоку он живым там уже не застал.

Я здесь ради справедливости и идеалов, отвечает он Фредерике. Поэтому позвольте мне отказаться от вашего предложения. ДА ЛАДНО, улыбается Федерика. Давай, до свидания, до следующего сезона.


	3. И была любовь, и была ненависть в Союзном королевстве Тибет-Гималаи

Действие происходит в ноябре 2117. Когами неторопливо заходит в очередной город...

...который мало чем отличается от окрестностей Шамбалы, разве что висельников не заметно.

Салунные двери в фабричном с виду здании сразу задают тон дальнейшей сцены. За кадром неслышно, но ощутимо играет Морриконе. Когами объясняет кому-то, что избавил поселение от бандитов не “за так”, а за еду и кров. В моей стране, говорит, гости так благодарность высказывают.

Упуская, что за такими достойными гостями в его стране пативэн с патрульными и доминаторами выезжает раньше, чем они успеют отблагодарить.

С чего начинается драка не совсем понятно, видимо другим клиентам небедного салуна чудится в этих рассуждениях какое-то смутное моральное превосходство.

Одежда у них, надо сказать, разнообразная. С кого сняли, такая и одежда.

Тут даже игральные автоматы есть!

Первое знакомство с Гарсией, которого драка отвлекает от лэптопа, на мониторе - лютые приборы-триста.

Он дальнозоркий: снимает очки, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит.

Вот еще чудесный образец местной уличной моды.

Пистолет, из которого пытаются пристрелить Когами, похож на СР-1, советский олдскул сюда завозили, видимо, вместе с катюшами.

Инфляция тут нихуевая, вряд ли Гарсия, всадивший неудачливому стрелку нож в глаз, платит здесь слишком уж щедро, хотя очевидно накидывает чаевых за уборку трупа.

На крышке монитора - наклеечка “Миротворческая наблюдательная миссия”, рядом - чудесное местное пиво с атжыгающей пандой.

Выебывается Гарсия чуть больше лет, чем Когами, вот и получается у него естественнее. Ты бы дрался, говорит, с ними как-то старательнее – мне и убивать бы никого у тебя за спиной не пришлось. И дальше загоняет за коллективную ответственность: ведь стоит одним наемникам зарекомендовать себя плохо, к людям Гарсии местные тоже потеряют уважение. Лицо Когами бесценно.

Люблю японцев, продолжает Гарсия, они честные и трудолюбивые. Так прямо сразу представляется плантация сахарного тростника, на которой не покладая рук трудятся беглые помутившиеся тоном японцы. Еще Чхве их мог в эти места поставлять. Но с тем же успехом можно вообразить кого-то из японцев и в составе отряда Гарсии. 

Отмечу на полях, где бы ни находился безымянный маленький городок с двухэтажным пафосным салуном (и за какие бы деньги он ни выживал), Союзное королевство Тибет-Гималаи расположено севернее от него.

Когами соглашается воспользоваться щедрым предложением Гарсии подбросить его до СКТГ, но отказывается присоединиться к миротворцам: быть членом группы, объясняет он, означает делать вещи, которые тебе не нравятся. Он, дескать, этим уже сыт по горло. Здесь надо бы понять, какие группы он имеет в виду? Первый отдел? Партизанов Сэма? Вроде как нигде в известном каноне, считая новеллы, Когами никто не заставлял заниматься чем-то неприятным. Разве что, конечно, Макисиму запрещали убивать.

Вопрос на ту же сумму, что Гарсия платил бармену: КТО ВЕШАЕТ ЗДЕСЬ ВСЕ ЭТИ ЧИСТЫЕ ФЛАГИ?!111 у них же там гроб гроб война пиздец!

Руль, кстати, непривычно для нашего дорогого канона левосторонний.

Извините, но это же пейринг!

Столица королевства, в которую они едут, называется Редзим Чузом, никак у меня не вышло его расколоть относительно реальной географии. Селен рассказывает, что правительственные войска в последнее время не способны поддерживать порядок, так что здесь - полномасштабная гражданская война всех со всеми. Хреновое, в общем, время и место для туризма. Когами тут же находит себе занятие.

Автомат Калашникова, вы же не ожидали здесь чего-то другого? Зачем ему патронная лента - непонятно, пулемета тут не видно.

Вас ничего не удивляет в этом кадре? Напоминаю, заявлено: “автобус с беженцами”

Разве что это автобус с беженцами класса СУПЕРЛЮКС. Иначе непонятно, почему они не занимают все проходы, не сидят по пять штук на одном сидении и в принципе не ведут себя как нормальные люди, которые хотят массово убраться оттуда, где им стало слишком скверно жить.

И кстати, автобус - опять с правым рулем.

Два слова о молитвенных флагах Тибета, раз уж нам их показывают таким красивым крупным планом.

Это - _Lung ta,_ горизонтальные флаги, дословно переводится как “Конь Ветра” (и в центре как правило изображается лошадь, окруженная мантрами, которых насчитывается более четырех сотен). Как правило их натягивают по диагонали между столбами или камнями, над храмами, монастырями, ступами или горными дорогами. Здесь в кадр попали все пять цветов (причем в строгом порядке), они символизируют пять элементов: синий - небо, белый - воздух, красный - огонь, зеленый - вода, желтый - земля. По углам флагов - еще четверо животных (по одному на каждую из Четырех Благородных Истин): дракон, [гаруда](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Garuda), тигр и [снежный лев](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Snow_Lion).

А вот вертикальные флаги, которые просто свисают вниз, называются _Darchog_ (примерный перевод - “приносящие счастье всему мыслящему”). Удача уже несется к автобусу очень небедных беженцев, у нее, кажется, Heckler & Koch UMP45. 

Очень душевный, живой момент: спасенные беженцы молятся и прижимаются к рукам спасителей. Селен смущается, к такому он явно не привык, чем бы ни занимался в отряде Гарсии.

Когами не успокаивается, пока не перевязывает всех пострадавших. 

И на всякий случай занимает место раненого водителя и довозит беженцев до столицы - чтобы убедиться, что никто больше на них охотиться не будет.  


Что же представляет собой Редзим Чузом. Вид с высоты птичьего полета открывает непонятного предназначения индустриальную хуету на окраинах.

В самом городе все бедненько, но чистенько. Попадаются таблички “не парковаться” по-английски и простенькие голограммы.

Не задерживаясь в центре, Когами спускается к речке, за которой - то ли храм, то ли монастырь. 

Там его и догоняет Тенжен, она вряд ли смотрела Леона-киллера, но и так получается неплохо.

Движение в столице, кстати, левостороннее (и это само по себе довольно странно, потому что вся Азия, кроме Гонконга и Макао, перестроилась на правостороннее задолго до конца двадцатого века). Здесь можно, конечно, вообразить себе любую степень японского влияния. Или британского, например. Зачем-то же здесь остается куча английских вывесок. 

Когами кормит ребенка обедом и надеется, что этим все закончится. 

Но Тенжен рассказывает, что ее семью расстреляли у нее на глазах, и она собирается отомстить. Ты же японец, спрашивает, и Когами так демонстративно удивляется, как будто в нем каждый встречный не признает японца первым делом уже много-много лет. Тенжен хвастается знанием японских афоризмов:

Но Когами ее поправляет:

Однако раунд остается за Тенжен: Когами берется учить ее самозащите. Кстати, кафе в котором они сидели, называется кус-кус facepalm.jpg

Вид на столицу с горы.

Здесь мы знакомимся с дядей Тенжен - Кинреем, он на три года старше Когами.

По дороге им попадается площадка, где люди учатся стрелять из лука (что характерно, исключительно мужчины)

Кинрей рассказывет, что отец Тенжен тоже был японцем, он женился на старшей сестре Кинрея. Очевидно, все эти старые строения - остались здесь с тех пор, как японские инженеры что-то здесь мутили (но потом проект закрыли, об этом чуть позже расскажет Фредерика). Бойня, в которой погибли родители Тенжен, произошла, когда ей был шесть лет. Она единственная девочка, которая - на детской площадке - метает дротик, и попадает в яблочко.

К жилищу, которое временно займут Когами с Тенжен, нужно еще немного подняться. Оно национализировано, однако Кинрей распоряжается им совершенно спокойно.

Еще - ЗДЕС НЕ КУРЪЯТ!1

Зато жуют.

Пасторальный пейзаж, ну вот как отсюда можно было уехать? Хотя да, сигареты же не продаются... а Фредерика потом еще удивлялась, с чего Когами так быстро решил принять ее предложение.

Сам Кинрей, как выясняется, работал себе спокойно в офисе, пока не началась война и его не комиссовали на передовую. Тенжен задает острый вопрос: а как это, в кого-то стрелять? Когами: *пытается не слушать язвительных комментариев из-за плеча*

Тенжен показывает книжку, которая осталась от папы: “[И была любовь, и была ненависть](https://royallib.com/book/kan_kikuti/i_bila_lyubov_i_bila_nenavist.html)”.

Самого папу показывают в ее ночном кошмаре 

За его спиной - очевидно, их немаленькая семья. Кинрею еще повезло оказаться на передовой.

Безмятежные чтения японской литературы, перемежаемый кроссом и рукопашкой, прерывает Фредерика.

Когами интересуется, убивать она его приехала или арестовывать. Прикинь, бывают у людей дела и помимо тебя, всем своим видом говорит ему Фредерика Ханасиро, специальный советник отдела особого назначения министерства иностранных дел.

Но надолго ее не хватает: оказывается, в МИДе о сбежавшем патрульном отлично знают. Так что Фредерика, можно сказать, приехала за автографом. Просто фандроч, никакого бдсма!

В Тенжен она, кстати, тоже сразу опознает японку. Это на самом деле несложно, если они в районе географического Тибета или даже чуть восточнее, даже для европейского глаза лица разные. Приходится, в общем, приглашать домой, поить водой и снова слушать о японских инженерах, которые строили в Союзном королевстве город-сад.

Однако здесь впервые звучит, благодаря кому инженеры застряли так далеко от родины: это Сивилла, придя к власти, заморозила сотрудничество.

А инженеров оставила за границей, хотя сама же их, еще во время своего испытательного срока, для этой работы отобрала.

Но теперь Фредерика решила поискать среди уцелевших людей с чистым тоном. То ли она здесь врет Когами в глаза и все это просто благовидный предлог, чтобы к нему присмотреться. То ли уже к осени 2117 всем ясно, что Японию будут форматировать, открывать для чужаков. И под это дело можно поискать своих сограждан, если наша версия о том, что Сивилла где-то между вторым и третьим сезоном серьезно пересмотрела линейку изменения КК - те, кого раньше доминатор считал несовместимыми с жизнью, могут оказаться вполне даже подходящими для восстановления в гражданских правах. В общем, у Фредерики здесь официально что-то вроде рисерча.

У Тенжен другие планы: отомстить за семью, посадить фикус.

У вбежавшего Кипрея такой голодный вид, будто он щас передумает паниковать и набросится на гостью.

Но вообще он по делу: в районе станции у свинцового завода напали на состав с продовольствием, надо бы помочь. Интересно, что фраза Когами про японскую чиновницу не вызывает у Кинрея ровным счетом ничего. Как будто здесь ходят толпы японцев. 

Когами согласен помогать только при одном условии.

Фредерика предлагает полноприводный внедорожник в обмен на демонстрацию ТТХ Когами, тот соглашается. Кинрей бежит с ними, так и позабыв ключи в замке зажигания скутера.

Это дает Тенжен возможность продемонстрировать коленки и высокие сапоги!

На станции Фредерика залегает со снайперкой и отлично с ней смотрится.

Коне-е-е-ечно, с таким-то прицелом!

Когами целиться не надо, он быстро бегает. И никого не убивает!

У пацаненка, которого он подстреливает в ногу, сразу видно Макаров за поясом.

Стоит Когами опустить автомат и отвернуться - он закономерно получает пулю. А Фредерика, которая никому обещаний не давала, снимает ребенка. Вопрос, кокова она цвета, так и останется не разъясненным. 

Приходит в себя Когами уже наскоро обработанный, чтобы узнать, что тут отряд Гарсии нанялся наводить порядок. Они были миротворцами ООН, поясняет Кинрей (то есть голубые береты ООН существовали до самых недавних пор), но теперь просто наемники. Однако от старой символики Гарсия не отказался, название оставил, опять же, очевидно, это вопрос в первую очередь имиджевый. 

Бандиты предпочитают деться от греха подальше.

Этот револьвер Когами очень нелегко потерять. То Гиноза его в Шамбале возвращает, то Гарсия теперь. 

Прощаясь, Гарсия выдает Когами два блока индонезийских, судя по всему, сигарет (название переводится как “Красная луна”). ДВА БЛОКА СИГАРЕТ. В стране, где сигарет не продают никому.

Какая же черная неблагодарность его вскоре ждет.

Гарсия, кстати, блондинку за рулем игнорирует. Ну или этого нам не показывают, любая missing scene сойдет. Например рейтинговая. Ладно, проехали, смотрите, как Когами идет местная одежда.

Дядя везет Тенжен назад в столицу: оказывается, ребенок погибших в войне родителей должен подавать прошение об убежище и регистрироваться как временно перемещенное лицо. С бюрократией тут вообще все в порядке: Когами вот тоже нужно визу продлевать.

На ступеньках буддистские монахи в оранжевом.

Ожидать конца бумажных формальностей Когами уходит в храм, где наблюдает обряд [воздушного погребения](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sky_burial). Это когда тело подвешивают, чтобы животные его поели, птицы поклевали, а все остальное как-нибудь само разложилось.

А ведь так и не скажешь, что там где-то недосгнивший труп висит, это вам не шесты у Рутаганды на пляже.

Так здесь хоронят детей, объясняет монах, чтобы они очищались и шли дальше. Раньше трупы в столице не развешивали, но теперь опасно ходить в горы. 

Ты одержим злым духом, – говорит призрак, забыть который еще невозможнее, чем револьвер. – Вообще-то на востоке этого королевства человеку разбивают таз топором, когда хоронят. Неспособные уйти из этого мира после смерти, слишком привязанные к нему люди становятся [ро-лангами](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ro-langs), злыми духами. Вот для этого кости и разбивают: чтобы не ходили за кем попало. Ты хотел мести, выбрал жить для мертвеца. Отомстив, ты потерял Японию. Убив меня ты, живой человек, полностью в моей власти. Жить под властью человека, которого больше нет среди живых - все равно, что быть одержимым злым духом.

Переслушивать эту лекцию о ЗОЖе можно вечно.

Не все мое прошлое одинаково уныло, возражает своему призраку Когами.

Конечно же нет! - ржет Макисима.

Когами отправляется обреченно нарезать овощи в рагу, радио сообщает последние новости, перечисляя группировки, с которыми собирается договориться отряд Гарсии – вроде как, специально за этим его сюда и позвали. Имеются, значит, Гималайский горный патрульный полк, Независимая армия Южной Азии и беглый Клан Пурпурного Дракона, который обращается с миротворцем Гарсией самым невежливым образом, обзывая грязным шантажистом.

Тем временем в тихой баньке происходит женский разговор по душам, где Тенжен узнает от Фредерики краткую историю побега Когами.

Месть для Когами, – среди прочего говорит Фредерика, – стала важнее последнего места в Японии, которое он все еще мог назвать домом. 

Иными словами, кажется, внутри себя она не очень-то осуждает бывшего патрульного за то, что он не слишком сильно ценил оставшийся от прежней жизни соцпакет Бюро, иначе этого так не акцентировала бы.

Другое дело, что безалаберность такого отличного боевика ей явно не доставляет. Что значит, сбежать в никуда и заниматься там ничем.

Когами смущенно хвастается наготовленным, Фредерика бессовестно над ним ржот. Заткнись и ешь, отрезает Когами, он так обычно с Макисимой ужинает, с тех самых пор, как еще до убийства, у Сайги на него дрочил.

Ночью Тенжен почти уже дочитывает рассказ, в котором с местью-то как раз не получается. Когами убежденно заявляет, что совпадений не бывает, и раз уж ей от отца досталась эта книжка, раз уж ей чувствуется здесь какое-то совпадение - это следовало бы назвать судьбой. В этот же момент нам показывают Фредерику.

Кадром совсем не похожим на вот этот, из первого сезона.

Должен сказать, весь хэдканон с Фредерикой!Мксм вырос ровно из этого кадра.

Когами не спится, ночью они говорят с Фредерикой за жизнь. Ты, говорит ему Фредерика, бегаешь по кругу, не видишь правды и вообще не думаешь о дорогих людях. Когами мельком говорит, что в Японии его все равно просто убьют, но Фредерика утверждает, что все может измениться. На вопрос, МИД или кто-то еще собирается все менять - она загадочно улыбается. И утверждает, что курящие мужчины были разбалованы мамами в детстве. Или... наоборот. Уличная психология от Фредерики Ханасиро, отличный способ поддержать разговор. Ты нахмурился, когда я задела маму - что, чувствуешь вину перед ней, оставив ее в Японии? Задумался о том, какой ты конченый эгоист? 

Фредерика поясняет, что тоже занималась у Сайги. Она невзначай упоминает первый отдел, говорит о том, какая у них потрясающе человечная командная работа. Это все влияние Аканэ, с ностальгической улыбкой говорит Когами. Нет, Фредерика не в восторге. Она, кстати, заходит к нему с той же стороны, с которой скоро, такой же ночью, зайдет Макисима.

В это же время глава клана Пурпурного Дракона и еще восемь человек подрываются на заранее заготовленной дорожной мине. Эту новость Когами слышит по радио, вернувшись с утренней пробежки. Умывается он почему-то в спальне у Фредерики. Ничего не хочу об этом дальше говорить!

У нее на мониторе - профиль Гарсии.

Эти метки, наложенные на реальную карту, объясняют, почему к Гарсии такой интерес, однако из точек его активности приходится на... японскую Окинаву.

Еще один вид на административный центр столицы.  


Она не очень-то бедствует.

У Кинрея новая форма.

Отряд Гарсии охраняет правительственный комплекс.

Сам Гарсия как раз говорит, что ООН перестала функционировать уже давно, но его отряд блюдет миротворческий дух. Вряд ли давно - это больше десяти лет, но вряд ли намного меньше: скорее всего, все отмеченные точки у Фредерики - это Гарсия уже хозяйничал сам по себе.

У местных даже металлоискатели есть, вообще серьезная секьюрити)

Неудивительно, первые многосторонние переговоры. Гарсия прямо в лицо Когами признал, что покойный глава Пурпурного дракона был для них последней помехой, но удачно подорвался.

Узнаете водичку на столе? Японская. Как там говорил раньше Когами, совпадение? Не думаю!

Краеугольный камень - контроль над железной дорогой. Уступать не желает никто. На то, что осталось от Пурпурного дракона, задумчиво смотрит Когами, которому выдали фуражку постоять в карауле. И Тенжен, которая успела сбегать домой и утащить револьвер.

Пока переговоры не закончатся, тренировки у них с Когами прекратились. Тенжен отправляют на рынок, притащить еды. Там она встречает наемника, расстрелявшего ее семью. Он же появлялся в составе банды, которая нападала на железную дорогу (когда Когами подстрелили), он же - взрывал главу Пурпурного дракона. Вездесущий мерзавец!

Тенжен прослеживает его до горы, где он встречается с Гарсией. И страшно недоволен условиями. Утверждает, что Гарсия должен получить землю, если тот всех со всеми помирит.

Жан - так его зовут - хочет на этой земле замок для себя и своих ребят. Утверждает, что всех, кто знал его в лицо, он перебил, так что палевом это не будет. Гарсия разбирается с ним привычным образом.

Слышит шум в кустах и метает нож на звук. Ножа в кустах не находит, зато - обнаруживает остывшие булочки и револьвер. Тот самый, который он уже один раз отдавал Когами. 

С ножом под ребром, Тенжен умудряется: спуститься с гор, доползти до рынка и там дождаться, пока Когами на закате ее найдет. Гвозди бы делать из этих детей. 

У Гарсии разговор короткий - свидетеля нужно немедленно найти и взять живым, но можно и просто ликвидировать. На Когами вешают смерть главы Пурпурного клана, чтобы хоть как-то это оправдать.

Перевязанная Тенжен рассказывает, что Гарсия что-то там говорил о “разжигателях” и “пожарных”. Очень просто, короче, бороться с теми проблемами, которые ты же сам для себя старательно раздул.

Она просит не останавливать переговоры, Гарсия может быть говном, но мир стране вроде как по-прежнему нужен. Пусть даже он какой-то малость фейковый.

Гору потихоньку окружают, к группе присоединяется Селен, который байкам о Когами не поверил. Итак, Кинрей местный, Когами оббегал здесь все окрестности... но дорогу им почему-то показывает Фредерика.

Отправив Фредерику с Кинреем в город на юге - чтобы они доставили Тенжен в больницу - Когами раскрывает бедному Селену глаза на босса.

В общем-то схема типичного военного рэкета. Сперва создать проблемы, потом потребовать денег за их решение. Совесть хорошим миротворцам тоже лучше не пятнать, зачем им вообще знать о существовании плохих антимиротворцев. Похоже, что в каждом регионе у Гарсии свой Жан, ликвидируют их к моменту, когда в грязной работе больше нет нужды.

Поутру Когами просит Фредерику о помощи, судя по ее реакции - она во-первых заинтересована в том, чтобы мирный договор был подписан, а во-вторых не заинтересована в том, чтобы Гильермо Гарсия продолжал существовать. Но Когами она ставит условие: помощь в обмен на возвращение в Японию. Он соглашается так быстро, что она аж обижается.

Их договор Фредерика подчеркивает, протягивая Когами бутылку японской воды. Теперь ANTARCTIC DOROPS в кадре крупным планом, если кто не заметил их на правительственных столах раньше.

Так выглядит мир.

Это бесценная газета для всех, кто хочет закапываться в регион.

В двух словах: гражданку тут называют “войной трех племен”. Про Пурпурного дракона: их главной проблемой было отсутствие железнодорожной инфраструктуры. Но полковник Гарсия смог заставить племена подписать договор с равным доступом до железной дороги для всех. Договор также перераспределяет доход с угольной шахты, позволяет жителям восточного региона получить гражданство (если они хорошо себя ведут и платят компенсацию за то, что плохо вели себя раньше). Где-то в процессе группировка Гарсии и правда получает землю в награду за участие в подписание в мирном договоре. Журналистам заявлено, что там наемники построят себе базу.

В двух словах: полковнику Гарсие 59 лет, он стал первым мексиканцем, который во французском иностранном легионе дослужился до этого ранга (или так о себе рассказал журналисту бгг), после чего присоединился к миротворцам ООН, впоследствии возглавил корпус. Когда его разогнали, основал свою группировку.

Немного истории: Союзное королевство основано в январе 2102 года. Участвует север Индии (нынешняя Независимая армия Южной Азии) и Непал (Гималайский горный патрульный полк). Летом того же года к ним присоединяются беженцы из Китая - собственно, клан Пурпурного дракона.  


В марте 2104 Союзное королевство окончательно закрывает границы от злого внешнего мира и просит помощи у Японии - первого иностранного государства (УРА! ЕСТЬ ЖЕ ВСЕ-ТАКИ ЦЕЛЫЕ ДРУГИЕ!), признавшего Союзное королевство государством. Причинно-следственная связь у двух этих событий может быть любой: например, границы закрыли, потому что японцы назвали это обязательным условием для своей помощи.

Японцы помогают строить инфраструктуру, в частности новенькую железную дорогу. Сперва на юго-западе. Потом планируют и на востоке, но внезапно (мы уже знаем, с приходом Сивиллы) сотрудничество Японии с Союзным королевством замораживается. Инженеры, брошенные здесь, очевидно не способны ни на что без соответствующих материалов. Вскоре между юго-западной и восточной частью новообразованной страны начинаются трения: до востока новенькие поезда не доезжают, инфраструктура там говно, все бедные, беженцы туда продолжают стекаться, закрывай границу или не закрывай. Громче всех возмущаются пацаны из бывшей Китайской народной армии - тот самый Пурпурный дракон. В ответ правительство Союзного королевства создает Чрезвычайный Совет по вопросу государственной железной дороги, но эта косметическая мера не помогает уже никому.

Мир, кстати, подписан 15.11.2117.

Газета выходит - 1 декабря.

То есть в засаде, планируя нападение, Когами с Фредерикой и дезертиром Селеном сидят ровно полмесяца.

Они дожидаются, пока группа Гарсии не покинет столицу. Селен говорит: простые солдаты ничего не знают. Когами утверждает, простых солдат никто и не будет трогать. 

Фредерика вращает молитвенные барабаны движением неуловимо похожим на жест Макисимы, гладивший обложки книг в библиотеке биолога, которого после этого пришлось убить, чтобы получить ключ в лабораторию Хокурику и ослепительно улыбается: нас мало, но у меня есть туз в рукаве.

Для местных, рассуждает ночью Макисима, смерть - всего лишь этап в цикле перерождений. Для христиан - часть искупления грехов. А что, Синья Когами, если ты и сам - злой дух? Не понимаешь, что ты мертв, бродишь себе и бродишь, все глубже и глубже погрязая в военном аду.

Когами протестует.

В поезде - Гарсии несмело рассказывают, что Когами-то мог за это время и из страны сбежать. Нигде его не видно.

Легок на помине, Когами с помощью Фредерики (и явно не свойственной местным широтам машинки) отстреливает основной состав от головы поезда. Цель не убивать группу - достигнута.

Селен тем временем решает дилемму вагонетки.

Пасхалочка на первую полнометражку: точно так же автоматика засекала Когами в ЮВАСе, ему вообще везет на полковников.

Даже Гарсия травит Когами упреками в безответственности, ну что они заладили.

До самой смерти Гарсия остается пафосным мудаком. Нет, инфернальный свиноеб Вонг в этом смысле гораздо приятнее.

Возможно, первый человек, кого Когами прямо так руками убил после Рутаганды.

И опять совершенно беспалевно на ящике валяется револьвер. Ну как так-то?

Поезд летит в пропасть, Селен вытаскивает Когами (и никакого Гинозу на месте Селена он не видит, потому что в целом-то Гарсия был на самом деле по его поводу прав).

Фредерика наблюдает за всем этим в бинокль.

Напомнить, кто еще в каноне наблюдал за Когами в бинокль?

История от Селена, рассказанная под дождем: однажды ему встретился мужик, так задорно танцевавший под ливнем, что посмотреть на него собралась целая толпа. И вот Селен спросил у мужика: с чего ты такой довольный? Да понимаешь, ответил мужик, я тут перед тем, как дождь пошел, обмочил штаны. И теперь танцую что есть сил, чтобы не было видно разницы!

Для всех все заканчивается хорошо.

Тенжен выжила и поправляется.

Селен занял место Гарсии (и может быть даже не будет пользоваться услугами бандитов... первое время). За голову Когами он объявил награду. Так они договорились: кто-то должен был взять на себя ответственность, чтобы не рушить непрочного мира в Союзном королевстве.

Фредерика получила Когами.

Когами получил билет в Японию. 

И хотя это время он успел возненавидеть Сивиллу, это ни для чего не стало помехой.


End file.
